


Hush, Now

by flightlesscrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata wearing Kageyama's clothes, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hinata comes over right before a storm and has to end up staying the night at kageyama's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Now

On Saturday evening, Hinata turned up on Kageyama’s doorstep with a full cake pan. 

 

“I made cake! So I thought I’d share it with you, since I can’t eat it by myself.” Hinata explained when Kageyama had asked what he was doing at his house with a storm fast-approaching.

 

Fast forward ten minutes, and both Kageyama and Hinata are sat on the former’s couch with a big slice of cake each, a program on TV that neither of them are paying any attention to. 

 

“And so Tsukishima’s totally going off on the guy - Yamaguchi isn’t even holding him back this time - and suddenly Oikawa shows up and starts arguing with Tsukishima and Adidas-head. I’m laughing like crazy but Iwaizumi was there too and he glared so hard I should’ve been six feet under.” Hinata is animatedly telling Kageyama about the dream he had last night, when suddenly thunder cracks so loud that the lights in Kageyama’s house flicker. Hinata screams and flinches harshly, not expecting the sudden noise. In the midst of the chaos, he manages to get cake and icing all over his clothes and in his hair. 

 

Kageyama can’t help but chuckle at the sight of Hinata with cake in his hair, but scolds him for making a mess anyways. He wonders if Hinata is afraid of thunderstorms, but the boy in question seems unfazed now.  _ The suddenness of it probably just startled him _ , Kageyama figures. 

 

“Kageyama-kun! I can’t help I got scared!” Hinata says to his teammate who happens to be his friend. Kageyama just shakes his head, telling Hinata to jump in the shower while he cleans up.

 

“You can’t stay in clothes covered in food, and the icing in your hair will start to harden and you’ll never get it out if it does.” Kageyama says, pushing the small ginger towards the bathroom. “Towels are in that closet.” 

 

“Bakageyama! What am I supposed to wear? I don’t have any clothes here!” Hinata protests.    
  


“You can borrow some of my old clothes.” Kageyama says as if it’s completely obvious; he wouldn’t let Hinata wear a towel the whole night.

 

“B-but you’re a giant! Even your old clothes will be massive on me!” 

 

“Why are you being so difficult? It’ll be fine; you can roll them up if they’re too long, y’know.” Kageyama tries not to lose his temper but it’s becoming increasingly more difficult. 

 

“But-” Hinata starts.

 

“No ‘but’s. What are you so afraid of? You’ve showered here before,” Kageyama says, recalling Hinata’s birthday party a few months earlier. They had had a humongous water balloon fight with the entire team, and afterwards Hinata was covered in grass from slipping on the ground so many times. Kageyama’s house was closest to the park, so they went there to clean up after everyone had parted ways. 

 

“I’m not afraid!” Hinata sounds desperate to convince Kageyama of that, but Kageyama saw the flash of fear in Hinata’s deep, chocolate-brown eyes. Kageyama narrows his eyes a bit.

 

“Just tell me what’s wrong. You’re acting strange.” Kageyama notes. All these years playing volleyball, especially playing volleyball with Hinata (albeit for a shorter time), has left him with insane ability to read people and their actions. 

 

Hinata curses that ability right about now. “Nothing’s wrong. Just… fine, I’ll go shower.” They both know it’s pointless to argue anymore about it; Kageyama would win this one anyways.

 

Kageyama nods. “Leave the door unlocked, it’s gonna take me a little bit to find something that’ll somewhat fit you. I’ll let you know when I come in the bathroom.” Kageyama says, stalking off to his bedroom to root through his old clothes boxes and leaving Hinata to put his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper and get in the shower.

 

Kageyama pulls box after box down, but can’t find anything that would fit Hinata very well. He goes for the smallest sweater and pair of shorts he can find, managing to also find a pack of boxer shorts he’s never opened. He folds the clothes he found and sets them in a neat pile on his bed, quickly cleaning up the mess of clothes he made on the floor of his bedroom. 

 

Once he has all the boxes back in the closet, he takes the pile of clothes to the bathroom. He knocks once, but calls out “I’m coming in,” anyways.

 

“The clothes are on the counter by the sink,” He says to the teen in the shower. He’s about to leave when he hears “wait!”

 

“What?” Kageyama asks. He has to finish cleaning the living room before Hinata gets out of the shower.

 

“Do you have any more shampoo? The bottle’s empty.” Hinata calls to the lanky boy on the opposite side of the shower curtain.

 

Kageyama sighs but grabs another bottle from the closet. He always keeps a steady supply of it just in case things like this happen. He sticks the hand with the bottle of shampoo in the shower, pulling it back out when Hinata takes it from him.

 

“Anything else, dumbass?” Kageyama says. 

 

“Nope!” came Hinata’s reply, and with that, Kageyama walks out of the bathroom and begins cleaning up his disaster of a living room. 

 

“Idiot Hinata, had to go and make a mess, didn’t he…” Kageyama mumbles to himself as he works. He wipes up the floor with a wet paper towel, drying it right after, and takes the dirty dishes to the sink. He had just loaded the dishwasher when he heard Hinata come out of the bathroom.

 

“Kageyama?” 

  
“I’m in the kitchen,” He calls back to Hinata. He hears the soft sound of Hinata’s footsteps as he goes to the destination Kageyama said he was at.  _ The sound of his walking is a lot quieter than you’d think it’d be _ , Kageyama thinks as he leans against the countertop. 

 

Suddenly, Hinata appears in the doorway, rubbing his eye with his hand as he yawns. 

 

_ Shit, _ Kageyama thinks. He’s taken aback by how small and fragile and  _ cute _ Hinata looks wearing the clothes that he had given to him. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring until Hinata calls his name again.

 

“What?” Kageyama shakes out of the trance-like state Hinata’s appearance had put him in.

 

“You’re zoning out.” Hinata explains. 

 

“Oh.”

 

Kageyama can’t help but notice how the alien sweatshirt that was given to him by Oikawa practically swallows Hinata whole. Or how the old volleyball shorts he’d lent to the smaller boy stopped only a few inches above his knee. And how the sleeves of the sweater hung down past Hinata’s hands. Kageyama forced himself to look away from the little ball of sunshine.

 

_ Tiny. He’s so tiny. He’d fit in my arms so perfectly. Oh God, he’s so small. He looks so warm and fuzzy. _ Kageyama thinks to himself, a light blush painting color across his cheeks.

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Hinata asks, and Kageyama sees him tilt his head, sending another wave of near-incomprehensible thoughts swirling around his brain.

 

“Nothing, idiot Hinata.” He’s thought about how short and cute his teammate was before, but never this intensely.

 

Hinata yawns again and must have decided to drop the matter, for he asks what time it is after Kageyama’s reply.

 

Kageyama glances at the clock on his microwave. “10:28” He answers. Hinata nods and yawns once more. 

 

“Tired?” Kageyama asks, and moves past Hinata back to his bedroom to set up the cot in for Hinata. 

 

Hinata doesn’t even need to reply; Kageyama’s always one step ahead.

 

They struggle for a few minutes, but eventually get the cot set up next to Kageyama’s bed. Kageyama goes to his closet to get the spare blankets for his orange-haired friend.

 

“Here,” he says, handing the blankets to Hinata. Hinata thanks him and gets situated on the cot with the blankets. 

 

It had been storming the entire time, which was what was making Hinata so on edge. He saw a bright flash of lightning through Kageyama’s window, and heard the clap of thunder right after, louder than anything he’s ever heard. He whimpers and pokes Kageyama.

 

“What? Hinata, it’s late.” Kageyama slurs sleepily.

 

“I-I know, but I can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you?” Hinata asks, sounding like a child. Kageyama can’t refuse his request this time and scoots closer to the wall, lifting the blankets for his friend to climb into next to him.

 

When Hinata settles, Kageyama pulls Hinata closer to him and wraps his arms around the boy, burying his face into the soft, orange curls that now smelled like pine trees (courtesy of Kageyama’s shampoo). 

 

He can feel Hinata shaking, and can hear him whimpering in fear. He hears the sharp inhales of breath Hinata takes when the thunder  _ booms _ in the sky, following after blinding lightening. 

  
“Hush, now. You’re safe, Shoyo. I’ve got you.” Kageyama whispers to Hinata very softly, so only they could hear. He felt Hinata relax against him some, and felt him wiggle closer. Kageyama hides a small smile in Hinata’s hair.  _ Tiny,  _ Kageyama thinks. 


End file.
